


Necker's Viewpoint

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, The Fix-It Part Being Relative, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Tim has done this before.





	Necker's Viewpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny suggested by katarik@livejournal.com, after an original idea from thete1@livejournal.com. Betaed by chevauchee@livejournal.com and katarik@livejournal.com.

At this point in the timeline, the security of Wayne Manor is laughable. Anybody with even far less training than Robin -Tim, anachronisms must be kept to a minimum- could be here, hidden in a tree, watching them with powerful enough binoculars.

Besides the superficial similarities, Thomas Wayne is nothing at all like his son would grow up to be. Will. Must. Might. 

Bruce laughs often, especially around his parents. His focus and fitness are excellent for an untrained boy of his age and build, but Tim knows how misleading those observations can be. 

A silent alarm implanted below his throat's skin buzzes twice, and Tim nods to himself. Weapon Master's sabotaged displacement devices have just sent him back to his time of origin, sealing him in a loop that will keep him away from this time period.

Batman is safe. The Waynes will die in Crime Alley in a few weeks.

If somebody saved them -and, say, also prevented the death of the Graysons years later- the effects on the timestream would be drastic. Batman's work, especially against Ra's and with the League, has literally saved the world more than once. Without two children kneeling among their parents' bloodied corpses, everything will fall into chaos later on.

Preventing those deaths while keeping the world safe would take detailed knowledge of the timestream, access to enormous resources, and decades of single-minded dedication.

Tim packs his binoculars and begins moving to the makeshift base he has built in the Clocktower.

He has much to do.


End file.
